Chocolate Kiss
by Baozi Poo
Summary: Hanya kisah manis dari Jongin & Sehun.


**TITLE**

 _Chocolate Kiss_

 **STARING** **  
**Kim Jong In (KAI EXO)

Oh Se Hoon (SEHUN EXO)

 **Rate**

M(anis) :'v

.

.

.

 _ **THIS IS KAIHUN! GS FOR URI SEHUNIE ^^**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE…**_

 _ **DON'T READ!**_

.

.

"Oppa" panggil seorang yeoja cantik pada namja tan di sampingnya.

"Ne, waeyo Hunnie?"

"Oppa Sabtu nanti ada acara tidak? Kita pergi kencan yuk!"

"Mian Sehun-ah tapi Sabtu nanti oppa ada pertemuan dengan klien." jawab Jongin -namja tan itu- dengan menyesal.

"Aissh.. Bilang saja oppa tidak mau pergi kencan denganku!" Sehun membuang mukanya dari Jongin. Namja tampan itu hanya bisa menghela napas dengan kasar. Dia tau kekasihnya itu kesepian tapi dia juga ingun Sehun mengerti keadaannya. Sebagai CEO muda dari salah satu perusahaan besar di Seoul, dia memang tak bisa bersama kekasihnya setiap saat.

"Hun-ah mianhae. Hari ini oppa janji akan menemani Sehunnie sepanjang hari. Kita kencannya lain kali saja." bujuk Jongin dengan wajah memelas. Sehun tidak menggubris perkataan Jongin, dia tetap diam sambil memeluk bantal sofa (?).

"Nanti oppa belikan boneka. Otte?"

"Tidak mau!" jawab Sehun ketus sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. Untung Jongin masih waras untuk tidak 'memakan' kekasihnya yg terlewat imut itu.

"Oppa akan mentraktirmua bubble tea sepuasnya, bagaimana?" Jongin yakin bujukannya kali ini akan berhasil. Kekasihnya itu sangat sensitive jika mendengar kata 'bubble tea'. Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Jinjja?" tanya Sehun dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Ne." jawab Jongin.

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak. Tiba2 ia menatap Jongin tajam dan membuang mukanya lagi.  
"Tidak mau! Hunnie bosan minum bubble tea terus!"

"Eh?" Jongin bingung sekarang. Biasanya Sehun langsung luluh jika berhubungan dengan 'bubble tea'.  
"Jadi Sehunnie mau apa? Oppa janji akan oppa kabulkan." tanya Jongin. Ia sudah frustrasi dengan tingkah yeojachingunya itu. Sehun kembali menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Jeongmal? Oppa akan berikan apa saja pada Hunnie?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne oppa janji tapi Sehunnie jangan marah lagi pada oppa."

"Emm Sehun mau chocolate. Ya chocolate!" ujar Sehun dengan riang.

"Baiklah. Kajja kita beli chocolate." jongin hendak menarik Sehun untuk berdiri tapi tangannya langsung ditepis oleh Sehun.

"Sekarang sedang musim panas jadi oppa saja yg pergi. Hunnie tidak mau hitam seperti oppa." ujar Sehun dengan innocent. Jongin menatap kekasihnya itu tidak percaya. Hey! Ayolah Jongin itu tidak hitam tapi sexy. Jongin menggigit ujung hidung bangir Sehun dengan lembut dan mengelus surai hitam milik Sehun.

"Terserah kau. Oppa pergi dulu. Jangan macam2 di rmh!" Jongin pun pergi membeli pesanan Sehun. Yeoja albino itu hanya menunggu sambil menonton televisi.

 ***SKIP TIME***

"Oppa pulang! Lihat apa yg oppa bawa!"

"Wah!" Sehun langsung menyambar bungkusan yg dibawa Jongin dan membawanya ke sofa. Sehun membuka kotak chocolate itu, jemari lentiknya mengambil salah satu chocolate dan memakannya.

"Enak!" pekik Sehun.  
Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya tersebut. Tiba2 ide jahil pun terlintas di pikiran Jongin.

"Hunhun-ah, salah satu chocolate itu ada yg spesial lho." ujar Jongin dengan seyuman jahilnya.  
"Jinjja?! Mana? Hunnie mau!"

"Tapi pejamkan dulu matamu. Karena itu spesial jadi hanya oppa yg tau."  
Sehun hanya menurut dan memejamkan matanya. Jongin menyeringai tipis. Ia mengambil salah satu chocolate dan menggigitnya. Jongin mendekatnya wajahnya ke arah Sehun.

CHU~

Jongin mencium bibir Sehun yg sedikit terbuka itu, melumatnya dengan lembut. Sehun langsung membuka matanya kaget karena perlakuan Jongin. Namja tampan itu mulai menjalannya rencananya, ia menjelajahi rongga mulut Sehun dan memindahkan chocolate yg tadi ia gigit ke mulut Sehun. Jongin pun melepaskan ciumannya dan mengelap sisa saliva di ujung bibir Sehun. Sehun hanya diam. Dia masih mencerna kejadian yg terjadi.

"Hehe gimana? Enak kan?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sehun langsung tersadar dengan wajahnya yg sudah merah padam. Dan..  
BUK BUK! "Dasar mesum! Pedofil! Beraninya kau menodaiku! Dasar hitam mesum!" teriak Sehun sambil terus memukul tubuh Jongin.  
"Argh! Appo Hunnie! Hentikan! Argh!" Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun singkat dan berlari menghindari serangan yeoja albino itu.

"YAK! KKAMJONG MESUM! SINI KAU JANGAN LARI!"  
"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Suara teriakan Sehun dan tawa Jongin memenuhi apartemen meraka. Begitulah hari yg dilewati sepasang kekasih berbeda warna kulit tersebut.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

 ***AUTHOR NOTE***

Annyeonghaseyo ^^ /bow/

Muehehehe ini ff pertama aku (duh malu~)

Jelek kan? Jelek banget malah -_- maklum newbie bruh :'v

Sebernernya nih ff dah dari tahun kemaren nulisnya tapi baru dipost sekarang :'3 main pairnya OTP gue di EXO :D

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^ review juseyo! Kalo nggak ada yang baca juga hayati ikhlas T-T


End file.
